


The Night of the Queen's Coronation

by djiange



Series: Frames from Movies That Were Never Made [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: "He doesn't deserve you.""Doesn't matter. He doesn't want me."
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Frames from Movies That Were Never Made [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070306
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	The Night of the Queen's Coronation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frames from Movies That Were Never Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255476) by [djiange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange). 



"He doesn't deserve you."

"Doesn't matter. He doesn't want me."

Merlin muffles the words into Gwaine's neck. He curls a little more, as the chill of night wind stings.

This is just petty talking, Merlin knows.

He knows that Arthur cares for him, that Arthur has this absurd possessiveness about him, that there are moments in Arthur's life when he needs no one else like he needs Merlin. He knows if he ever gets down on his knees, Arthur would take him.

But what Merlin also knows is that Arthur never casts a glance at him, then chest tight, palms wet, that Arthur's competitive streak applies to everything, that Arthur would be just fine to live a life without him, and maybe sometimes, Arthur would remember him, those silly adventures in the woods, laughters, salty tears, and the pledges which were never fulfilled.

Gwaine knows it too. That's why he is here now, holding Merlin in the dark upon this high tower instead of relishing the joy of welcoming the newly-crowned queen down in the feast hall.

And Merlin knows that.

"This is so ridiculous." Gwaine tightens his arms, "even _I_ am embarrassed for you."

Gwaine's wet beard tickles his ear. Merlin whispers, "I'm sorry."


End file.
